Sangre Jóven
by Kazeit
Summary: Cuando uno es joven hace pasan muchas cosas. Demasiadas para ser contadas. Muy complicadas para ser dichas. Y solo queda escribirlas. Historias variadas. Géneros variados. Advertencias dentro. No hay obligación de leerlo. Personajes seleccionados son los que aparecen en capítulos subidos.
1. UNO

**_Notas: Las siguientes historias no tienen ni principio ni fin, ni nada que las conecte o que les dé un sentido de conexión. Revisándolas, al parecer solo hay una que tiene continuación y ni siquiera hay un orden de capítulos. No tengo nada que decir al respecto más que en realidad aprecio a aquellos, que bajo cualquier circunstancia o advertencia seguirán leyendo… aunque no haiga nada que ver una cosa con otra._**

**_O aunque se sientan identificados con lo que sea que vea aquí._**

* * *

_South park no me pertenece. SS: Let's go- Stuck in the sound._

NUMERO UNO

"IRAS"

Las ocho y media de la noche y hace una nevada fuerte y pesada ahí afuera. Y es tan espesa que no se puede ver más allá de la propia nariz.

En el termómetro dice que están a cero grados pero dentro de la casa deben estar a unos doce. Principalmente en su cuarto, en el del muchacho. El alto, el de pelo negro. El que nunca se quita el gorro. Ese.

-Stan.

-Qué.

Y ahí hace calor porque la calefacción de la pieza es la única que funciona bien en toda la casa. Y se siente cómodo porque todo está muy limpio y ordenado. Si no lo estuviera el cuerpo de Stan se debatiría entre el calor o el frío y le daría asco hasta caminar con todo el caos climático aunado al desastre. Pero él no arregla.

-¿Por qué nunca limpias tu escritorio?

Lo hacía el otro muchacho. El pelirrojo, alto y demasiado delgado para su edad.

-Kyle, deja ahí. Si yo no lo limpio, menos tu.- dijo Stan sin despegar ni un segundo la vista del móvil. Lo movía de un lado a otro y lo agitaba conforme el personaje del juego al que jugaba lo necesitaba para obtener las monedas y ganar el juego.

-Si no lo limpio yo, jamás lo limpiarás.

-Pues bueno.

Y ambos se quedaron un rato callados hasta que se oyeron unos ruidosos tacones encaminarse a la habitación. Kyle miró a Stan y luego la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poderoso perfume de mujer y se asomó un rostro femenino. Era la madre de Stan. Y le dijo que ya se iban, que la cena de aniversario… que las reservaciones, te amo hijo, cuídalo mucho Kyle. Adiós.

Y se fue.

Stan abrió la puerta y dejó que el estrepitoso aroma saliera de ahí manoteando ridículamente el aire de la cercanía. Kyle se revolvió el pelo bajo el gorro y se lo quitó. Lo aventó en la cama y se volvió a fijar en Stan.

-¿Vamos a encargar pizza otra vez?- Stan volteó a verlo despegando la mano del pomo de la puerta y caminó hasta la cama para dejarse caer ahí produciendo un chirrido.

-Pues sí.-ladeo la cabeza- Pero hoy darán el concierto de Arctic People* y no quiero comer solo eso. – Kyle lo miró.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Tu vas en cocina. Puedes enseñarme a hacer algo.- Se sentó en el suelo junto a Kyle y se encogió de hombros mientras movía las manos.

-Solo sé hacer botanas y ensaladas. Y por lo general quedan demasiado picantes.

Alzó las cejas. –Mejor.- sentenció y lo jaló hasta la cocina.

Media hora después, había un montón de cosas fuera del refrigerador. Ambos cuidando que no se callera nada al suelo y que tampoco se quemara nada. Kyle picaba pedazos pequeños de algo que Stan no lograba identificar (era pepino, pero Stan desconocía las verduras) con mucha agilidad.

-¿Quién enseña cocina?

-Craig.

-¿Tucker?

-Craig Tucker. Le dan puntos extra por dar cocina.

-¿El novio de Tweek?

-¿Es su novio?

Ambos se quedaron callados un segundo. Mirándose a los ojos con las cejas enarcadas. El único ruido que se oía era el de un comercial en la tele que decía que faltaban quince minutos para el concierto.

-¿Craig es gay con Tweek? ¿Lo sabías?

Stan sacó el aire entre los dientes, lo miró y volvió a mirar el bol de verdura y a echarle un poco más de ella. Kyle entrecerró los ojos un segundo y empujó un poco su cabeza hacia el frente al darse cuenta de que ni le contestó.

-¿Qué?

-A veces eres muy ciego, Kyle.- le dijo.

-¿Cómo que ciego?

-Casi nunca te das cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor- alzó el cuchillo y describió un pequeño círculo en el aire, ilustrándose. –Tweek está con Craig desde hace como seis meses y algo. A veces me sorprende lo bobo que puedes ser.

Kyle abrió los ojos y giró lentamente el cuello hasta mirar a su amigo.

-Vaya perdón por no saber. ¡Perdón!-alargó la última sílaba con sarcasmo- por no saber tanto como tú sabes, porque te juntas tanto con Tweek y le hablas tanto y sabes taaaanto de su vida como yo jamás sabré- finalizó haciendo ademanes ridículos y viéndose ácido.

Stan frunció el ceño y se mordió la piel del interior de la boca. Kyle a veces era un exagerado y un ridículo.

-¿Bueno y a ti que te interesa si me junto o no con Tweek?- Habló al mismo tiempo que el presentador de la tele anunciaba que el concierto había empezado y "houdini wanna know"* empezaba a sonar en la tele.

A Kyle se le subieron los colores a la cabeza mientras buscaba que decir.

-¿Por qué te juntas con él, para empezar? ¡es raro!- en realidad no lo pensaba. Al contrario, a él, Tweek le parecía una buena persona y alguien de confianza. Pero JAMÁS perdía una discusión.

Stan boqueó, ofendido.

-¡tú no eres NADIE para ofenderlo! Y además- Abrió los ojos- Tampoco eres quien para elegir con quien o quien no puedo juntarme.

Kyle se tensó.

-Pues espero que estés bien con ese marica como amigo. Espero que no se lo robes a Craig… como acostumbras a andar con to…

No acabó de hablar, porque Stan le había cruzado la cara de un puñetazo que hizo que se desorientara pero que no callera al suelo. Bueno, ¿Quién no se enoja si encima de que insultan a un buen amigo, te dicen prácticamente puta? Kyle apenas y puedo levantarse y ponerse en guardia, con la cara encendida y la mandibula apretada.

-¿¡Qué mierda hiciste, pendejo?!- farfulló Kyle, enojado y lanzando un golpe fuerte a Stan en la sien.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- le gritó, tocándose la sien y retrocediendo. Ahora estaban ambos en la sala, frente a la cocina. Stan estaba detrás del sillón y Kyle estaba en frente, en medio de la tele.

-¡Lo único que haces es quejarte como puta novia celosa de la gente que aprecio y me hartas! No se que clase de pendejadas tienes en mente Kyle. Pero ya estoy harto de tus ridiculeces.

Kyle abrió aun más los ojos y murmuró.

-¿Cuáles putas ridiculeces?-entrecerró lo ojos al decir lo último.

-¡Oh!-se mofó. -¿Cuáles? ¿De verdad quieres saberlas? ¡Pues siéntate, son muchas! Cuando llegué tarde al cine por no encontrar mi cartera y tu pensaste que me había ido con Kenny a quien sabe dónde, cuándo Wendy me llamó preguntando si no había visto a su perrita por la cuadra y tu dijiste que ella y yo íbamos a volver cuando CLARAMENTE has visto que ella y Bebé son pareja…- paró un momento y se deleitó con la cara de impotencia de Kyle. Se relamió los dientes. –Y mi favorita personal. Cuando fuimos a la fiesta de Token y amanecimos cada uno en un cuarto diferente, yo con Clyde y tu con no se quién y pensaste que me habían dado por detrás.- En este punto, no sabía si reir o partirle la cara a Kyle por ridiculizarlo tantas veces en público. Su coraje era entendible. Kyle era un maldito celoso.

Continuó-Eres un ridículo Kyle, Además de estúpido. Alejando a todos por tus berrinches de niña tara…

Ahora fue Kyle el que le cruzó el rostro con una bofetada fuerte que tronó en su rostro y lo mandó al suelo. Kyle se tiró sobre él. Estaba muy molesto y una de sus molestias era que en efecto, no tenía nada con que defenderse. Lo golpeó tres veces en la mejilla y gruñó. Stan se retorció bajo él intentando levantarse y tirar al otro al suelo, pero no podía. Stan maldijo y dio un rodillazo que dada a la posición llegó a la nariz de Kyle y este se sacudió adolorido.

Stan lo tiró al piso y antes de que pudiera golpearlo lo sujetó de ambas muñecas con una mano y con la otra lo abofeteó.

-¡Eres un maldito pendejo! ¡No sabes porque hago eso!- le gritó Kyle resoplando y gruñendo.

-Claro que lo sé. Lo haces pensando que me van a hacer algo o algo entre ellos y yo va a ocurrir y tú no lo quieres, ¡Como si fuera a dejar que me separaran de ti!

Okay, eso sonó gay.

Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron y dejó de moverse. Stan hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué?

Stan tenía la cabeza baja, pegada a la altura del estómago de Kyle, con la cabeza oculta entre su mata de pelo, larga negra y lisa. Stan levanto la cabeza y miró a Kyle directo a los ojos.

Y lo besó.

No fue lento, ni se sonrojaron, ni hubo nada de mariposas antes del beso. Hubo explosiones. Fuegos artificiales y bazucas en los estómagos de ambos.

Pero no lo dejó hablar. En cuanto lo besó ganó impulso con la derecha y la estampó en la cara de Kyle. Beso y bofetada gratis.

Y Stan se levantó dejando colgar todo su cuerpo un momento sobre el de Kyle y pasó un pue sobre él para caminar hasta la sala. Y se sentó sin decir nada a escuchar lo que restaba de concierto, y para su suerte apenas habían pasado dos canciones.

Kyle se levantó sobándose la cara y acomodándose la camisa.

Sonrió y se sentó al lado de Stan.

Y quince minutos después la pizza llegó.

* * *

Arctic People: Arctic Monkeys+Foster the people.


	2. TRES

_**Notas: Las siguientes historias no tienen ni principio ni fin, ni nada que las conecte o que les dé un sentido de conexión. Revisándolas, al parecer solo hay una que tiene continuación y ni siquiera hay un orden de capítulos. No tengo nada que decir al respecto más que en realidad aprecio a aquellos, que bajo cualquier circunstancia o advertencia seguirán leyendo… aunque no haiga nada que ver una cosa con otra.**_

_**O aunque se sientan identificados con lo que sea que vea aquí.**_

* * *

_South park no me pertenece. SS: ?_

NUMERO TRES

"MOMENTO"

Me llamo Butters. Y quiero escribir esto para que nadie lo lea jamás. Lo quemaré en cuanto lo termine y me olvidaré de todo esto. Espero.

Lo voy a contar rápido y detallado, aunque en mi mente no importa. Yo estuve ahí en ese momento en el que todo pasó y nada de lo que escriba aquí será más detallado de lo que veo ahora mismo.

Fue hoy. La maestra de química armó equipos para exponer las características de cada grupo en la tabla periódica y yo ya tenía equipo, pero al parecer nadie me escucha y terminé con Kenny, Token y Stan y Wendy.

Al principio estuvo bien; nos juntamos en casa de Token y no me quejo de que no hubo trabajo porque Token, Stan y Wendy nos ayudábamos para terminar la exposición frente a la computadora. Kenny no ayudó demasiado. Y eso fue lo que detestaré creo que hasta que se me olvide.

Wendy y Stan se fueron al terminar su parte y Token comisionó a Kenny a trabajar por lo menos en la conclusión. Y para mi mala suerte me dijo que le ayudara. Y me dejó solo con él en su pieza. Yo me llevaba bien con él, una que otra vez regresé alguna de sus bromas subidas de tono pero nada más. Me miraba extraño, pero yo trataba de no mirarlo y concentrarme en ayudarle.

-¿Eres bisexual?- me preguntó ignorando mis explicaciones.

-Bueno sí- le respondí simple. Ya estoy grande como para dudar de lo que digan de mi.

Me miró.

-¿y ya has besado a un chico?- no sabía que responder. ¿Qué se supone que diga? Si decía que no, lo más probable era que me dijera '¿quieres intentarlo conmigo?' a lo cual no tenía ni idea de que responder.

-Concéntrate.- le dije.

-Aw, no has besado ni a una mujer.- abrió los ojos y me miró con una sonrisa en la que no confié para nada. –No has chupado…- agitó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y jugó con su lengua en su boca semi abierta. Sus malditas insinuaciones.

-No. No lo haré.

-¡Ah! Anda… No hay nadie. ¿No te da curiosidad?

Sí. Sí que me daba. Pero no quería hacerle ese favor… ¿o si? No lo sé. Le mantuve la mirada y me mordí la lengua. Me sonrió.

-Mira…

Se bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó su pene frente a mi. Yo estaba en el suelo de la pieza, junto a él, en la silla frente a la comptadora. Lo tenía a un girar de cabeza. Sentí asco. Fue como si de repente todo cayera al suelo y la realidad me golpeara. Desde los hombros me recorrió una corriente helada que se unió en mi pecho y se dispersó en mi estómago. Me sentí helado.

Y el sentimiento de que la situación fuerte es real me abrumó.

-No mames.-atiné a decir, apartando la mirada. Yo no digo groserías a menos que pase una situación así de fuerte. –Deja eso Kenny, en serio.

-Lámelo. –me dijo, y sonrió. Comenzó a masturbarse en mi cara. Nunca sentí tantos nervios y miedo. Kenny me llevaba por lo menos una cabeza de estatura y de un golpe noqueaba a Craig. ¡A Craig! Pero aun así no lo iba a hacer. Mantuve la cabeza ladeada y cerré los ojos, pero no servía de nada.

Podía oir el subir y bajar de su mano contra la piel de su pene y ese sonido no hacía más que ponerme nervioso.

Temblando, me levanté del suelo, tomé mi mochila y corrí hasta la puerta del cuarto, pero Kenny se levantó y la bloqueó con su cuerpo. Iba a gritar, pero no había nadie en la casa ya que Token tuvo que salir y en el terreno no hay nadie que esté cerca.

-Lámelo.- me dijo, ahora serio y tomándome la cabeza me tiró al suelo.

Caí de rodillas. Al parecer eso esperaba porque se rió.

Tomó mi cabeza y comencé a llorar. Y me hundió en él.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, sentía asco y ganas de vomitar. Afortunadamente, estaba afeitado por lo que no tuve que aguantar todavía ese detalle. Puse ambas manos en sus muslos y me empujé con ellas para alejarlo pero me tenía por la nuca y no me dejaba.

Y lo hice.

Lo dejé. Me dejé. Y al cabo de un rato terminé con la boca llena de su porquería.

Me tiré en el suelo. Estaba llorando y me tragué el contenido de mi boca bajo su orden. Escuché como tecleaba algo y después de unos minutos se acercaba a mi. Alzó una pierna sobre mi cuerpo y me cubrí la cara al pensar que me golpearía. Pero no lo hizo.

Se puso en cuclillas sobre mí y giró mi cara hacia él. Se agachó y me besó en los labios un buen rato. Yo estaba cansado, y la verdad ya no me importaba un carajo lo que hiciera. Después de besarme los labios me quitó el pelo de la frente y me la besó también.

Y me di cuenta de que el tipo estaba loco.

Me palmeó la cara y me puso en el pecho la USB de Token. Y se fue.

Ahora el encendedor está aquí a mi lado, y con el beso…

Estoy dudando entre quemar esto o no.


End file.
